Take My Breath Away
by Annabelle Graceton
Summary: It's time for Prom and love is in the air... But could a simple mistake ruin two beautiful relationships? Blaine/Tina & Blaine/Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**This was for a random pairing contest that I did on another site (I did not win sadly) in which I had to pair Blaine and Tina together and well... Read and you'll find out what happened :-p Set during the episode _Prom-asaurus._**

Blaine smiled as he felt fingers lacing through his own and turned to face the love of his life.

"Nervous?" he asked, giving the hand a light squeeze.

"Blaine, honey, I survived last year and I survived the anti-prom," Kurt sighed. "I think that I can survive this prom too." Blaine just gave him a look that said "really?", slightly tilting his head to the left and raising his bushy eyebrows questioningly. He knew that Kurt was just putting on a brave front, knowing very well how scared Kurt was of being named Prom Queen again like he was last year.

"You're bigger than all of them, Kurt," Blaine said encouragingly, bringing his hand up and giving it a light kiss. "What we have they can't break. I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt smiled. Blaine felt his heart skip a beat at Kurt's words. He truly was the love of his life. He smiled back as he looked at his boyfriend, looking so cute in his white shirt, black vest, and adorable top hat. Blaine looked down at his own black suit, quickly adjusting his small black tie before looking back up at Kurt.

"Ready?" Blaine asked, gesturing towards the doors. Kurt nodded and, taking a deep breath, opened the doors and walked into the dinosaur-themed Prom. Looking around, Blaine had to admit that Brittany had done a good job. Everything had a prehistoric dinosaur kind of feel to it. But though it seemed like an awesome idea, Blaine did not like it for one big reason: Brittany had banned hair gel from the Prom.

No one had ever seen him without oober amounts of hair product in his hair, not even Kurt. It was like his signature thing, his slicked, perfectly styled hair. And now Brittany wanted to take that away from him. That was one of the reasons why he had been so tentative about coming to Prom, but Kurt needed him there with him and so there he was, standing in the doorway, looking out at all the dancing bodies. Up on stage, Joe, Rory, Artie, Sam, and Mike were singing One Direction's _What Makes You Beautiful_.

_Hopefully if I can stay out of Brittany's sight, I'll be able to get away with having gel in my hair,_ Blaine thought with a smile. But that smile soon faded as Brittany walked right up to them dressed in her white suit top, light green skirt, and small white top hat. Blaine tried to hide behind Kurt, Finn, and Rachel, but she soon singled him out.

"No," she sighed. "Sorry, Blaine, I said no hair gel remember? I can totally smell it!" Santana suddenly appeared and pulled Brittany away to dance before he could object.

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and lightly patted one side saying, "You can do this!", all the while giving him an encouraging smile.

With a sigh, Blaine turned and walked out the door.

_I don't see why she couldn't make an exception for me,_ he groaned as he walked down the hall towards the bathroom. _I'll look like a real caveman without gel in my hair!_

"There you are!" a voice exclaimed from behind him as a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Something soft and moist touched his lips, gently at first but then suddenly more fiercely. As the lips pulled away from his, Blaine found himself completely breathless and speechless as he opened his eyes to find someone that he did not expect at all.

"Oh, Mike, that was amaz-" she stopped short as her eyes opened and she realized who her arms were wrapped around.

"Blaine?" she gasped, letting go of him and taking a step back, her black dress swishing with her movements.

"Hi, Tina..." he replied, reaching up his hand to run his fingers through his hair, not caring that it would mess it up since he was going to have to wash it out anyways.

"Oh my God, Blaine!" she covered her face with her hands, trying to stop the red flush that was coming to her cheeks. "I'm so... I don't know how... I-"

"Tina!" he grabbed her arms, forcing her to stop stuttering and look at him. "It's fine, okay? It was just a simple misunderstanding. No biggie." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"But I-" this time she cut herself off. She shook her head as if to clear away what she had been thinking and then looked back up at Blaine and smiled.

"You're right," she replied. "Mike and Kurt will totally understand... What?" She caught Blaine's shocked expression.

"Nothing," he replied, blinking repeatedly. "I just didn't realize that we were going to tell them about this..."

"Why wouldn't we?" she asked. "They're our boyfriends!"

Blaine knew that she was right, but deep down he was afraid of telling Kurt for one big reason: he had _liked_ kissing Tina.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine had no idea what to do.

_Should I tell her?_ he wondered. _Should I tell Kurt?_ He felt so confused.

"Tina, I-" he began, but she quickly cut him off.

"Blaine, I know what you're thinking," she said with a sigh. "I can see it in your eyes."

"You do?" he was taken aback.

"Yes," she laughed. "You are very easy to read."

"I don't know why I feel like this," he sighed. "Like I have a boyfriend, whom I love with all my heart, but that... That just took my breath away!" It was Tina's turn to stare at Blaine with a shocked expression.

"What?" he asked. "You said that you could see what I was thinking!"

"That was not at all what I thought you were thinking," she finally managed to sputter. "I thought that you were just scared to tell Kurt that you kissed a girl, after the whole Rachel thing."

Blaine thought back on the night at Rachel's house when they had kissed during spin the bottle, making him question his sexuality. But he had been very drunk then, and right now, he was completely sober and feeling more confused than ever.

"I think Kurt would have reason to worry," he whispered. "I felt something there when you kissed me and, to be honest, it scares me!"

"You felt it too?" she gasped.

"Too?" he echoed. She nodded.

"Blaine, don't tell Mike," she whispered. "But you are an amazing kisser! I thought that I was kissing Mike and that he had suddenly become a much better kisser! Little did I know that I was actually kissing you!"

"What do we do?" Blaine asked, panicking slightly. "I love Kurt and I'd never want to hurt him! I almost lost him once because of Chandler, and I don't want to risk losing him again, but this is going to drive me crazy until we figure out what_ this _is!" He gestured back and forth between them.

"Well then, maybe this will help," she smiled, reaching up and pulling him down towards her, kissing him softly on the lips. As her lips massaged his own, all Blaine could think about was Kurt. How happy Kurt made him, how much he loved Kurt, how good it felt to be with Kurt, to be loved by him. He thought about their first time and knew suddenly that Kurt was all that he wanted and all that he ever would want. Blaine pulled away from Tina and smiled.

"Thank you," he smiled. "You have reassured me that I am totally, one hundred percent gay!"

Tina was about to say something in reply, but Mike suddenly appeared around the corner and, upon seeing Tina, sped towards them.

"There you are!" he exclaimed, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"I was looking for you too, when I... ran into Blaine here," Tina replied with a hesitant smile.

"Brittany caught me," Blaine laughed, pointing to his hair. "I have to go wash it out if I want to be able to get back in and dance with Kurt. Speaking of whom, is probably waiting for me. So if you'll excuse me, I'm off to the bathroom."

He nodded to the couple as he slipped past them and headed off down the hallway again. He was so focused on his task that he did not notice the soft brown eyes looking back at him with sorrow and regret, or the heart that had sunk so deep in a young girl's chest as she realized too late that she had felt more than she had let on.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine walked slowly back down the hallway, hoping to put off what he knew was inevitable. He finally pushed open the doors and walked back into the Prom, trying hard to ignore the stares people gave him as he walked past them. All he wanted to do was find Kurt who would maybe be sympathetic enough to agree to leaving.

He passed by Tina and Mike, Mike trying hard not to laugh and Tina giving him a look that said "What the crap?"

_She's probably glad now that I wasn't her Prom date,_ he laughed inwardly. Though he was joking, in reality he was right. As Tina watched him pass by, she was glad that Blaine had chosen Kurt over her.

_Blaine may be the better kisser,_ she thought to herself. _But Mike is definitely better looking, especially right now..._ She turned to look back at her handsome man as Blaine continued on his search for his love.

Seconds later, he found himself staring at the dumbfounded face of his boyfriend.

"Oh my dear God," Kurt exclaimed, raising his hand to cover his gaping mouth. Blaine knew what he must be thinking. Who is this wild, bushy haired man and what did he do with my slick, stylish boyfriend? Blaine just raised his eyebrows as if to say "Well? What do you think?"

Brittany suddenly came up behind Kurt and took one look at Blaine, then turned to Kurt and said, "Don't make fun of the new kid with the bad fro. It's hair bullying."

"That's not a new kid," Kurt replied, not taking his eyes off of Blaine. "That's Blaine without hair gel."

"Is it really that bad?" Blaine asked, his shoulders drooping as he looked back and forth at Kurt and Brittany.

"Yeah, you're Mr. Broccoli head-" she started to reply, but Kurt cut her off.

"It's not that bad!" he exclaimed with a light laugh.

"Yeah, it is," she said, looking down, not wanting to look at Blaine's crazy hair. "It's really bad. And you've made your point. I abused my powers as president. But to help save the Prom and to keep people from turning to stone when they look at you, I'll give you special permission to wear hair gel. Immediately."

_Thank God!_ he thought with a sigh of relief.

Principal Figgins suddenly spoke into a mic, telling everyone to quiet down. It was time for the announcement of Prom King and Queen.

"I'll be right back," Blaine said with a relieved smile. He turned to head back to the bathroom, but Kurt stopped him.

"Don't you dare!" Kurt said, following after him. Blaine turned back to him and he continued. "I love finally getting to see the real you. The man without the product. And I want everyone here to know just how proud I am of my brave, handsome, bushy-haired boyfriend." Kurt gave him a loving smile, which Blaine instantly returned.

_I knew I made the right choice,_ he smiled to himself.

"Come on, Borat," Kurt teased as he grabbed his hand and pulled him back over towards the stage.

Principal Figgins announced the nominees for Prom King and Queen and they all lined up on the small stage. Figgins suddenly called out to Kurt, inviting him up onto the stage to crown this year's winners since he was the Prom Queen last year. A scared expression crossed his face, but Blaine just gave him an encouraging pat on his back and whispered, "You can do it."

Blaine watched as Kurt went up onstage, crowning Finn as the new Prom King.

"Go Finn!" Blaine cheered with the rest of the crowd as Kurt put the crown on his head.

Next was the Prom Queen.

"And the winner for Prom Queen is..." Principal Figgins said into the microphone as he opened the envelope in his hands. He exhaled deeply as he read the name on the card. "Students, for the second year in a row we have Prom anarchy. Receiving the majority of write-in votes, I would like to velcome on the stage..."

Blaine looked at Kurt and saw the scared expression that was plastered there. This was exactly what had happened to him last year, people writing him in as a candidate and causing him to win the title Prom Queen. It had hurt him deeply, and there he was, standing up on that stage, more scared than he had ever been in his entire life, not knowing if the student body was cruel enough to do that to him again.

"Miss Rachel Berry," Figgins finally announced. The room was dead silent and everyone turned to stare at her. She looked so shocked, standing there in her beautiful, long peach gown. Then people started clapping, starting slowly but quickly growing louder and faster. She slowly made her way up onto the stage, where Blaine watched his beloved beam as he crowned one of his best friends.

"McKinley Titans," Figgins announced. "Bow down to your new leaders!" A tremendous roar emanated from the crowd. Soon, Finn and Rachel moved down for their first dance as the new King and Queen. Blaine quickly found Kurt and pulled him out to dance as Quinn and Santana started to sing _Take My Breath Away_.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine asked him, holding out his hand to him.

"I would be honored," he smiled, taking the hand and letting Blaine lead him out onto the dance floor. Kurt placed his hands gently on Blaine's shoulders and Blaine put his on Kurt's waist. Blaine stared lovingly into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you so much, Kurt Hummel," he sighed.

"I love you more, Blaine Anderson," he smiled, leaning down and giving him a light kiss. When they broke away and Blaine opened his eyes, a flash of black caught his eye and he looked over to where Tina was dancing with Mike. He watched with a smile as Mike leaned down and kissed Tina. When they broke away, Tina looked over at Blaine and smiled. He gave her a small nod and a smile as well.

_Looks like everything worked out in the end,_ he smiled as he looked back at Kurt.

Sudden gasps filled the room and they both looked towards the stage to see Quinn standing.

"It's a Prom miracle," they heard Sam exclaim. Everyone cheered for her as she stood and sang with Santana. Soon, Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt.

"You are my Prom miracle, Kurt," Blaine whispered tenderly in his ear. "There is no one that I could ever love more than I love you." And then he kissed him, softly yet passionately, knowing that no matter what the future held or what obstacles life may try to throw their way, that he would never stop loving Kurt.

"I love you, Kurt," he whispered. "You_ take my breath away_."


End file.
